


Because Even the Impending Apocalypse Doesn't Stop the Rituals of High School

by allyndra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia, Yearbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: Despite everything, yearbooks got signed before the class of '99 graduated. This is Xander's.





	Because Even the Impending Apocalypse Doesn't Stop the Rituals of High School

Have a nice summer! -Aura 

*

Xander-   
I'm sorry I was such a dick to you all these years. Although, if you ever want me to be a dick to you again ... _wink wink._ Just kidding. You helped me change my life. If you're ever ready to talk, let me know. -Larry

*

Have a nice summer -Harmony

*

Dude!   
I always thought you were a doof, but if you hang with Willow and that Buffy chick, you gotta be brave. -Percy 

*

Have a great summer! -Scott 

*

Xander,   
I was prepared to hate you forever, but you had to go and ruin it by being nice to me. Jerk. If you get killed by gross slimy things, I'll never forgive you. And if you stay alive, you'll be able to tell people you knew me before I got famous. Not that they'll believe you. -Cordelia 

*

You kinda rock. Don't let it go to your head. -Oz 

*

You're really lucky, you know? You've got friends, and you make a difference. Just in case you thought no one noticed ... I noticed. -Jonathan 

*

I was going to be Witty Quote Girl, but all I can think of is "You are the wind beneath my wings+," and that is beyond lame. So insert deeply meaningful quote about friendship and death and Hellmouths here. -Buffy 

+You are, though. 

*

Inebriate of air am I,   
And debauchee of dew,   
Reeling, through endless summer days,   
From inns of molten blue.   
Hope you have a good summer. -Owen 

*

Xander,   
Do you remember the time when we were seven and we found a gallon of ice cream at the back of the freezer and snuck it out to my backyard and ate the whole thing? It started out fun and exciting and ended in nausea and needing new pants. That's how I feel about graduating, and one of the things that's keeping me from ralfing Rocky Road all over the school is knowing that you'll still be with me. You're my favorite Xander in the world! -Willow

P.S. Don't tell anyone about the needing new pants thing. I'd like to graduate with two things: my life and a little dignity.

*

Sometimes I miss you guys. Not, like, hanging out and eating pigs, but the way you smelled like family. -Tor

*

Have a fun summer! -Lisa

*

Blessed be, Xander! -Michael

*

If you had any idea how much stuff I didn't publish about you and your friends, you would be groveling at my feet. You're lucky I don't go in for blackmail. -Freddy (that wasn't a threat. Don't sic Buffy on me.)

*

You were a major ass to Cordelia, just so you know. And you dress funny. -Lishanne

*

Hamburgers are murder! -Billy

*

Have a great summer! -Katy

*

Hey, thanks for not spreading rumors about, you know, the sex thing. Because I'm totally a stud, no matter what that freak of a teacher said. -Blayne

*

I haven't the faintest notion of what one is meant to write in these things, but I'll do my best. Despite your penchant for inappropriate humour and your insistence on eating messy snacks while reading my books, it has been an honour to know you these past three years. I'm certain that you will find your place and have a very bright future. Provided there _is_ a future. -Rupert Giles

*

You're much less worthy of a searing death than most men. Try to stay that way. -Anya

*

Have fun this summer! - Wendell


End file.
